Los Reyes en el Norte: la historia del reino de los Stark
by dgraher
Summary: Brandon el Constructor inauguró la Casa Stark y fue el primer Rey en el Norte. Desde él hasta Torrhen el Rey que se Arrodilló hay veintidós reyes. Este fic ha sido pensado para relatar la historia del reinado de los Stark en el Norte: sus batallas, sus ideas, sus hazañas y errores, durante miles y miles de años.
1. PROLOGO

******George R. R. Martin creó a los reyes del Norte. De algunos conocemos algo, de otros solo los nombres. Durante miles de años la Casa Stark gobernó el Norte como reyes. La historia que presentamos a continuación es eso mismo, la historia de los Reyes en el Norte desde Brandon el Constructor hasta Torrhen el Rey que se Arrodilló. Veintidós reyes mencionados. Veintidós historias. Veintidós personajes que construyeron el Norte, sus fortificaciones y a su gente. Una historia que no escribió Martin.**

******NOTA: solo son de Martin los nombres de los reyes de la Casa Stark y algunos otros personajes más, pero también hay personajes de mi propia invención con nombres tomados de la saga.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

El flujo de hombres desde el continente oriental hasta las tierras occidentales fue cada vez más fluido desde que se descubrió un paso por el lado sur. Se decía que las nuevas tierras estaban totalmente despobladas, por lo que los hombres que acudían a ellas comenzaron a llamarse los Primeros Hombres.

El paso era ancho, rocoso y desértico. A ambos lados se encontraba un gran mar salado, profundo y de un azul intenso, en algunos puntos verdoso. Un grupo de doscientos hombres estaban pasando por El Brazo, como lo habían denominado, hacia las tierras de Poniente. En él había mujeres y niños cogidos de las manos de sus madres o en sus brazos, ancianos en carromatos o ayudados por un bastón, jóvenes en busca de nuevas tierras para cultivar, guerreros para construir allí sus aldeas y convertirse en magnars,.. Una multitud muy heterogénea.

De pronto la tierra tembló. Fue un leve movimiento pero totalmente perceptible. El corazón de la tierra estaba latiendo. Nadie se preocupó lo más mínimo por una simple sacudida que apenas habían notado. El grupo siguió avanzando y de nuevo otro temblor más fuerte que el anterior. En esa ocasión se partieron algunos carromatos y se volcaron las mercancías que había en ellos.

A lo lejos comenzaron a aparecer cinco niños pequeños, luego se convirtieron en diez y luego en quince. El grupo de hombres siguieron avanzando pero descubrieron que no eran niños, pues algunos llevaban largas barbas negras y grises. Todos a la vez levantaron los brazos, los extendieron y comenzaron a murmurar palabras extrañas que ninguno de los hombres conocían ni entendían. Y la tierra comenzó a temblar con gran violencia, pero solo la tierra de El Brazo.

Poco a poco los hombres fueron cayendo al suelo, las sacudidas eran tan salvajes y tan fuertes que ninguno de ellos pudo mantenerse en pie. Y la tierra se abrió. Comenzaron a salir estrechas y finas grietas por las que comenzaron a fluir un río rojo y ardiente: tierra fundida, lava. Los vapores impregnaron el aire, lo que hizo que casi no se pudiera respirar. Las mujeres y los niños comenzaron a gritar. Todos los hombres intentaron ponerse en pie y a correr en dirección a Poniente, pues la entrada a las nuevas tierras estaba más cerca.

Aquellos misteriosos seres seguían hablando en su extraña lengua, allí con los brazos extendidos. Las grietas comenzaron a ponerse más anchas, y el líquido rojo comenzó a salir a raudales. Muchos de los hombres empezaron a arder y a gritar desesperadamente. Las mujeres suplicaron a esos seres y rezaron a sus dioses. Y empezó a llover. Primero fue una lluvia fina y fría pero fue en aumento en apenas unos segundos. El mar a ambos lados se estaba agitando, las olas chocaban con las piedras.

El cielo se estremeció y lanzó un rayo hacia el mar, su sonido dejó sordos a todos. Las olas se estaban uniendo y empezaron a formar una ola de gran magnitud. El miedo y la desesperación se reflejaban en los rostros de todos los hombres. La ola fue creciendo varas y varas de altura y cuando ya fue lo suficientemente grande se abalanzó hacia El Brazo. El choque fue brutal. La tierra se partió en un sinfín de islas pequeñas y barrió a todo el grupo. Una mujer comenzó a gritar, aferrada a un trozo de madera a la deriva del mar. Una ola le invistió, volvió a chillar pero se le llenó la boca de agua y se hundió en la oscuridad y en las profundidades del mar.

Cuando los seres pequeños terminaron de recitar su hechizo, ya no quedaba ni rastro de los Primeros Hombres. El Brazo quedó destrozado y fragmentado en muchas islas pequeñas. Ya nadie podría pasar más por allí, o al menos eso creían estos seres. Unos seres que desconocían la existencia de los barcos.

* * *

**NOTA: En los próximos capítulos se tratarán independientemente a los diversos reyes. Es posible que veamos, por ejemplo, esta combinación de fics: Brandon el Constructor-Theon el lobo Hambriento-Brandon el Constructor, no siguiendo un orden cronológico en cuanto a la organización de nuestros fics, pues haremos capítulos alternos. Por ello hay que tener en cuenta el listado de los Reyes en el Norte para no perder el hilo de nuestra historia.**


	2. BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (1)

**BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (1)**

Un lobo negro estaba devorando una presa. Era mucho más alto que los lobos normales y parecía mucho más fuerte. Tenía un tamaño descomunal, casi igual que algunos de los ponis que viajaban con el grupo de humanos.

–Aquí, acamparemos aquí –dijo en la Antigua Lengua.

Brandon Stark tenía el rostro alargado, con el cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y unos ojos grises. Tenía una corta barba y alrededor de los veinticuatro años.

–Así se hará, Magnar –respondió un hombre moreno.

El numeroso grupo de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos comenzaron a montar las tiendas en el lugar indicado por el que lideraba el grupo. Habían viajado desde el sur leguas y leguas de terrenos abandonados. Ellos eran los primeros hombres que entraban en el continente, un continente que parecía totalmente deshabitado. La zona elegida era una explanada bastante cerca de un río y con una gran abundancia en madera de los bosques y en piedras.

–¿Cómo está el pequeño? –preguntó Brandon a una mujer.

Era más baja que su marido, con el pelo también negro y rizado y de ojos verdes intensos. Su cara era muy fina, con unos labios rojos. Era uno o dos años más joven que él y llevaba un avanzado estado de embarazo. De su mano iba un niño pequeño de tres años, una copia idéntica a su padre, incluido esos ojos grises.

–Está muy bien. Extrañado por estas tierras, pero es igual de fuerte que su padre –le respondió Ygritte mientras revolvía el pelo de su hijo.

–Rickard es más fuerte que nosotros pese a su edad, será un gran magnar a mi muerte –dijo Brandon.

«He elegido bien esta zona para asentarnos», pensó Brandon.

El norte del nuevo continente podría ser, a primera vista, el peor de todas las zonas. Allí el clima era frío, incluso había nevado en días anteriores pese a estar en la época de verano. Pero también tenía sus ventajas. El norte se protegía solo. Para llegar a donde se encontraban ahora tuvieron que atravesar una zona triangular de pantanos y marismas impenetrables con un único paso por tierra defendido por una montaña de piedra gris. Tardaron cuatro días en atravesar El Cuello, tal y como lo denominaron aquellos hombres. Además era muy rica en madera, pues había una gran cantidad de bosques salvajes, en piedra, en bronce y en animales de pastoreo, tales como ovejas, cabras y similares.

La noche cayó cuando estaba la última cabaña montada. Allí las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad mucho mayor que en el sur. La cena fue un simple estofado de oveja con queso duro y una jarra de agua. Brandon fue a su cabaña de cuero, amarró afuera a su caballo, soltó sus armas de bronce y se tumbó entre las pieles de lobo, zorro y otras bestias junto a su esposa y a su hijo primogénito.

–Estas tierras son salvajes –le dijo entre susurros Ygritte.

–Son perfectas para nuestro nuevo hogar –le dijo delicadamente Brandon mientras acariciaba su abultada barriga– ¿Qué será: niño o niña?

–Creo que será una niña. Tengo ese presentimiento. Da pataditas cuando escucha tu voz –y la mujer sonrió con mucha ternura.

Los dos se fundieron en un beso y un abrazo y la vela se consumió, dejando la cabaña a oscuras.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde aquella primera vez que el grupo se asentó en esas tierras extrañas.

–Más leña, cortad esos árboles –ordenaba el Magnar Brandon.

Llevaban semanas cortando los árboles del bosque para construir una aldea en madera, ya que la piedra tardaba mucho en ser extraídas por el grupo de mineros que mandó Brandon, y necesitaban un refugio mejor que las cabañas de cuero. Ya habían construido una muralla de madera alrededor de un gran espacio de tierra. La rudimentaria muralla medía poco más de dos varas.

La choza del magnar era la más amplia, pues constaba de una habitación para el matrimonio, otra para su hijo, un salón de reuniones y un gran comedor. Las cocinas se colocaron aisladas para que ningún fuego hiciera prender todas las chozas. El recinto también contaba con una herrería donde ya estaban trabajando los maestros herreros el cobre, haciendo armaduras, armas, aperos de labranza y otros utensilios para la cocina y cotidianos, una armería donde guardaban todas las armas, corazas y demás, un establo, donde estaban los caballos que, por lo visto, eran animales nuevos en esas tierras salvajes, y un altar a la diosa tierra de los Primeros Hombres.

Mientras los constructores seguían levantando paredes de madera y colocando techos de paja, el magnar y sus generales principales se fueron a cazar junto con unos cazadores curtidos. Cuando estuvieron en el corazón del gran bosque lo vieron de nuevo. El mismo lobo negro, la bestia que parecía un poni.

–Magnar, tened cuidado. Esas bestias son temibles –respondió Jojen Reed, uno de los generales que acompañaron al magnar.

–No me hará daño –respondió Brandon.

Y lo sabía perfectamente, no podría temer nada de esta bestia. «¿Por qué estoy tan seguro? No se la respuesta pero tampoco le tengo ningún miedo». Y se fue acercando poco a poco al animal. Ya lo habían bautizado como _warg org_ («lobo grande» en la Antigua Lengua). Estaba ya a tan solo un palmo y medio del animal, pero sin embargo no hizo el intento de escapar, de atacar ni de enseñar al menos un colmillo. Se quedó quito, como un cachorro de perro manso y adiestrado. «Me huele –decía Brandon– Sabe quién soy». Era extraño pero así lo creía él. Brandon estiró los dedos hacia su cabeza, el lobo la agachó y comenzó a lamerle con su lengua áspera. Al rato el Magnar comenzó a rascarle la cabeza, cerrando así un lazo espiritual que pronto Brandon se daría cuenta del poder que conllevaba tal acto.

Gracias a la bestia consiguieron cazar una docena de ciervos, seis ardillas y cuatro jabalíes enormes. Todo ello sumaba suficiente carne para alimentar a todo el poblado. Cuando regresaron a la fortificación sus hombres estaban talando un árbol blanco. Era un árbol muy grande, de corteza blanca y hojas rojas como la sangre. Lo que más le extrañó a Brandon fue el rostro tallado en la corteza: una boca entreabierta y unos ojos que le contemplaban mientras lloraba sangre. Y el árbol cayó al suelo.

–Tenemos que tener un recinto de piedra cuanto antes así estaremos mejor protegidos –dijo Brandon mirando a las montañas y al cielo– pues se acerca el invierno.


	3. BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (2)

**BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (2)**

El ambiente estaba lleno de humo negro y olía a carne asada. Los muertos de la última batalla ardían en una gran fogata en medio de la plaza de la fortaleza. La antigua muralla de madera fue sustituida por una enorme muralla de granito de treinta y ocho varas de altura.

El grupo norteño no era los únicos habitantes de esas tierras, tal y como creía Brandon Stark. Todas las nuevas tierras salvajes estaban pobladas por unos seres extraños y peculiares. Eran de baja estatura, pues los adultos tenían la altura de un niño, morenos, ligeros y muy rápidos. En sus manos solo tenían tres dedos y un pulgar, y no tenían uñas, sino garras negras. Iban vestidos de hojas, cortezas y ramas verdes y Brandon sabía que vivían en los bosques y en cuevas remotas. Por este motivo fueron llamados desde el primer momento los Niños del Bosque. Las armas que empleaban no tenían comparación con el buen bronce de los primeros hombres. Las de los Niños eran de obsidiana, arcos de madera con puntas de flechas de obsidiana también y empleaban muchas trampas.

La guerra entre las dos razas se declaró a raíz de la tala de esos árboles blancos, a los que ellos llamaban arcianos. Los Niños acusaron a los hombres de matar a sus dioses, que habitaban en esos árboles. «Una extraña religión para un pueblo extraño», dijo en varias ocasiones el Magnar Stark.

_AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU_, _aaauuu_, _AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU_

Tres toques de cuernos, dos largos y uno corto. Tres toques que significaban el comienzo de otra batalla. Tres toques que significaban más muertes en ambos bandos. Tres toque que… «¿Cuándo acabará esta maldita guerra?», pensó Brandon. Él conocía la magia que poseían aquellos Niños del Bosque. Viejo Niño, como Stark había bautizado a uno de los jefes de los Niños, les había dicho en días anteriores que su pueblo había destruido el puente entre el continente salvaje y el este con su antigua magia, pero eso no les impidió que otros hombres saltaran a esas tierras, aunque ahora fuera más dificultoso.

–Magnar, esos enanos están cerca de las murallas –dijo Domeric Bolton. Domeric era uno de los generales nombrados por Stark y ya había conseguido una fama siniestra, pues despellejaba a sus víctimas y se quedaba con sus pieles como trofeo– y además, magnar, van acompañados por gigantes.

Brandon Stark salió corriendo a las almenas y allí a los lejos los vio. Era doce, puede que catorce. Medía cuatro o cinco varas de alturas, al lado de estos los Niños del Bosque no eran más que piedras a sus pasos. No iban cubiertos con nada, pese a que hacía mucho frío, sino que llevaban una piel muy peluda, el vello más espeso de cintura hacia abajo. Algunos eran grisáceos y otros marrón blanquecino. Las cabezas estaban inclinadas hacia adelante y los hombros hacia atrás, los ojos eran pequeños y las caras muy cuadradas. Sus brazos fueran musculosos y largos y sus piernas muy cortas. Stark ya había podido comprobar la gran fuerza que tenían estos seres. Iban armados con garrotes que habían realizado con troncos o grandes ramas gruesas de árboles. La única montura que llevaban eran unas bestias con un espeso pelaje marrón y largos, gruesos y afilados colmillos. Los primeros hombres los llamaron mamuts.

–¡Arqueros! –llamó a gritos Margnar Stark–. Preparad las flechas. A mi orden prended fuego, tensad, apuntad y disparad. ¡A mi señal!

Los arqueros se colocaron en las almenas en una fila de uno en uno con cubos lleno de flechas a sus lados y pequeñas hogueras cada cuatro arqueros.

–¡Honderos! –siguió llamando Stark– A la primera línea de batalla. Colocad montañas de piedras y coged varias hondas. A mi señal atacad. ¡Generales! ¡Guerreros! A la segunda fila. Colocaros las armaduras, el cuero y coged las espadas. Dividiros en tres grupos. Yo iré en primera línea. A mi señal avanzad.

El enemigo cada vez estaba más cerca. Ya se podían oír los tambores de los gigantes con total claridad.

_PPPUUUMMM_, _pppuuummm_, _PPPUUUMMM_, _pppuuummm_

–¡Arqueros! –gritó Brandon– ¡Prended! ¡Tensad! ¡Apuntad! ¡DISPARAD!

_Fffffffffff_, _fffffffffff_, _fffffffffff_, _fffffffffff_

Decenas de flechas ardientes volaron el cielo, partiéndolo en un sinfín de brechas. El pelaje de algunos mamuts comenzaron a arder y, con ellos, el vello espeso de los gigantes. Estos cayeron al suelo y los mamuts, histéricos y descontrolados, comenzaron a arrasar con todo lo que pillaban a sus pasos, incluso aplastaron algunos de los Niños del Bosque.

–¡Prended! ¡Tensad! ¡Apuntad! ¡DISPARAD!

_Fffffffffff_, _fffffffffff_, _fffffffffff_, _fffffffffff_

En esta oleada comenzaron a caer los Niños del Bosque que pronto se convirtieron en bolas de fuego.

–¡Honderos! –gritó luego Brandon–. Abrid las puertas. ¡ADELANTE! ¡LANZAD!

Y las piedras comenzaron a salir disparadas, al mismo tiempo que las flechas enemigas abatían a los hombres.

–¡Guerreros! –dijo Stark mientras se montaba en su caballo gris–. Es nuestra hora. Este día será recordado por todos nuestros descendientes. El día en que vencimos a los Niños del Bosque. ¡ATACAD!

Y Brandon cabalgó en primera posición al frente de un ejército de caballeros y demás guerreros. Tres enemigos se interpusieron ante Brandon. Con su espada de bronce, a la cual había bautizado como Hielo, comenzó a romper el aire y mató a los tres Niños. A su lado Jojen Reed daba estocadas a derecha e izquierda a sus enemigos. Domeric Bolton se enfrentó con su escuadrón a un gigante al que tumbaron, no sin antes haber muerto tres de los suyos aplastados por el inmenso garrote del gigante.

–¡Cuidado, Magnar! –gritó Hellman Piedemadera. Era un hombre de cuarenta años que aún conservaba su color rubio en el pelo y unos ojos azules como el mar.

Hellman se abalanzó hacia uno de los niños del Bosque que iba a apuñalar con su daga de piedra al Magnar y le rajó el cuello. A Brandon apenas le dio tiempo de girarse, para cuando lo hizo la espada de Piedemadera ya estaba teñida de rojo.

La batalla fue dura, larga y sangrienta, sobre todo sangrienta. Hubo muchas bajas, tanto de los enemigos como de los suyos, aunque la peor parte se la llevaron los Niños y los gigantes.

–Recoged los cuerpos de los nuestros y que sean enterrados como es debido –ordenaba Brandon magullado y con algunas heridas aún sangrantes– y a los enemigos quemadlos.

Brandon se encontraba ante uno de esos árboles blancos. Parecía que lloraba por la sangre de los muertos de aquel día, pero era la savia roja que le caía de los ojos tallados por aquellos Niños del Bosque. Sopló el viento, las hojas se estremecieron y el cabello de Brandon se movió ligeramente. «Invernalia», dijo el árbol. «No, no ha dicho nada, solo es el viento», se decía Brandon cada vez más intrigado. «Invernalia» volvió a susurrar el árbol, ¿o era el viento? Bran no lo supo nunca pero a continuación volvió a oír una palabra: «Brandon». Y Brandon miró hacia la ciudad en construcción. «Invernalia. Quiere que llame a la ciudad Invernalia. Pues así será: Invernalia».

El Magnar volvió hacia donde se encontraba su ejército triunfante. Estos lo celebraban con gritos, bailes e incluso habían sacado violines, tambores y flautas para celebrar el triunfo. Jojen Reed, Hellman Piedemadera, Roger Flint, Rodrik Liddle, Jeor Norrey y otros grandes caballeros más se quedaron mirando a Brandon. Reed fue el primero en golpear su espada de cobre contra su escudo.

–¡El Rey en el Norte! –gritó, agachó la cabeza y puso su espada a los pies del magnar.

A continuación lo siguieron los otros. Todos golpeaban sus espadas contra sus escudos.

–¡El Rey en el Norte! –gritaron.

Por último todo el ejército comenzó a imitarlos, hasta hacer un sonido ensordecedor.

–¡EL REY EN EL NORTE! –comenzaron a gritar todos– ¡EL REY EN EL NORTE!

Y todos ellos: caballeros, honderos, arqueros, mujeres, niños y ancianos comenzaron a arrodillarse ante Brandon Stark, el Rey en el Norte.


	4. BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (3)

**BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (3)**

–Alteza –le dijo Wyman Poole, mayordomo de Invernalia– han llegado los verdevidentes y los bailarines del bosque y desean establecer una audiencia.

Brandon Stark estaba sentado en un trono de piedra gris con dos cabezas de lobo huargo con la boca abierta en los reposabrazos. Hacía ya unos meses que fue proclamado rey por su propio pueblo. Llevaba en su cabeza una corona, que era un círculo abierto de bronce martillado tallado con runas de los Primeros Hombres, coronado con nueve puntas de hierro negro en forma de espadas largas. A sus pies dormía el gran lobo huargo que se había encontrado en el bosque.

–Hazles pasar –dijo el rey.

Las puertas de la Sala Principal, o Gran Salón, se abrieron. Era una salta de piedra gris y con ventanas altas y estrechas donde estaba situado el trono. Los anunciados entraron. Eran cinco Niños del Bosque. Pelo de Nieve y Escarcha Blanca eran verdevidentes, y Primavera Florida, Viejo Niño y Nube de Hielo eran bailarines del bosque, los dos rangos más importantes de entre los Niños. El rey les hizo una señal a unos sirvientes para que se adelantaran y sirvieran pan y sal a los invitados, así estarían bajo el amparo de su protección. La ley de la hospitalidad era una de las fundamentales para los Primeros Hombres y aquel que la rompía estaba maldito tanto a ojos de los dioses como a ojos de los hombres.

–Alteza –dijo Viejo Niño al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza–. Nuestro pueblo está sangrando. Esta guerra no tiene sentido y tiene que llegar a su fin. El consejo de nuestro pueblo ha decidido proponeros un pacto de paz, una alianza si quieres llamarlo así. A cambio los dos pueblos aprenderemos juntos y conviviremos en paz y armonía.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. ¿Una alianza? ¿El fin de la guerra?

–Esa es una propuesta que tenemos que debatir en mi consejo. ¿Ha sido propuesta a algún magnar más de estas tierras? –preguntó Brandon muy intrigado.

–Sí, alteza. A todos los grandes magnars de Poniente –respondió Escarcha Blanca–. Desde el Brazo Roto hasta vosotros, el Norte. La propuesta ha sido la misma en todas partes y necesitamos una respuesta urgente.

–Bien, esta noche os daremos una respuesta. Mientras tanto acomodaros en unas de las habitaciones que os hemos preparado y esta noche seréis protagonistas de un gran banquete en vuestro honor –y Brandon hizo una señal a los criados para que acompañasen a los invitados.

Los Niños hicieron otra reverencia y se fueron por el camino indicado. A continuación Brandon llamó a sus oficiales y generales y los condujo a los salones privados para debatir sobre el tema y poder así dar una respuesta.

–Vamos a desollar a todos –dijo Domeric Bolton con una mirada de rabia.

–Seamos civilizados –dijo Robin Flint–. Esto es un buena opción, alteza. Podríamos hacer una unión con los Niños y poder así expandir el reino. ¿Quién conoce mejor estas que los propios Niños?

A continuación la sala se llenó de un revuelo atroz. Todos hablaban a la vez. Todos opinaban. Ninguno escuchaba al otro. Brandon se armó de paciencia pero dio un golpe en la mesa de madera.

–¡Silencio! –gritó con una voz ronca y todos los presentes se callaron al instante–. Lo que dice Robin es muy cierto. Tenemos que hacer ese pacto. Tenemos que conocer el territorio y tenemos que expandir nuestro reino. Hoy es solo una ciudad pero mañana será el reino que domine el Norte. Necesito vuestro apoyo en esto.

Tras unas horas tratando los términos del acuerdo se llegó a la misma conclusión. Los hombres del norte aceptarían el pacto de paz con los Niños del Bosque. A comenzar la tarde todos acudieron al Gran Salón. Las mesas estaban llenas de comida: dátiles en salsa de miel, cordero asado con compota de manzana, pollo con salsa de ajos, cebollas al horno con miel, jabalí con ciruelas y huevos duros, huevos revueltos y bacon frito. Los Niños del Bosque iban vestidos con telas verdes y marrones, imitando las hojas y las raíces de los árboles y tuvieron un lugar privilegiado, al lado de la familia real.

–Mi consejo y yo hemos estado debatiendo la propuesta –dijo Brandon a Viejo Niño cuando estaban llegando a los postres– y aceptamos esa paz a cambio de una serie de acuerdos.

–Me complace eso, alteza –respondió Viejo Niño– y los acuerdos serán mejor que los hagamos en privado. Nosotros también tenemos unos acuerdos que ya os diremos. La cita se hará en el lago de más al sur al que llamamos Ojo de Dioses. Allí hay una isla con un puente de madera. Esa isla es el alma de los dioses. Será allí donde celebremos el pacto.

La música siguió sonando. Unos cuantos hombres comenzaron a sacar a bailar a sus mujeres. Brandon salió fuera para respirar el aire fresco de la noche. Se acercó a las murallas y subió hasta las almenas para contemplar qué había más allá de su fortaleza.

–Eres ahora el rey de estas tierras –dijo alguien a su espalda.

Brandon se giró y allí estaba Pelo de Nieve. Uno de los oficiales de los hombres le puso ese nombre por el color blanco nieve de sus cabellos largos. Sus ojos eran azules resplandecientes.

–Esto me viene muy grande –confesó el Stark.

–Serás uno de los personajes más grandes de la historia de Poniente, Brandon –le dijo–. No olvides que puedo ver el futuro. Confía en ti y confía en tus hombres. Eso sí, no en todos. Veo espadas alzadas en la oscuridad contra ti. Veo un gran muro de hielo y una espada en llamas. Veo dos estrellas azules que me hielan el corazón. Veo tu casa en el futuro. Y veo un futuro león devorando a unos lobos.

Brandon se quedó mirándole a sus ojos azules, intentando ver lo que había visto el verdevidente. «¿Será verdad? ¿Llegará a formar un reino verdadero?», pensaba Bran mientras tanto.

–Y bien, ¿cuáles son esas condiciones? –preguntó el verdevidente.

–Que nos ayudéis a conquistar el norte, a colonizarlo y a conservarlo –respondió Brandon con la mirada perdida hacia el sur– desde el Cuello hasta las montañas del norte. Me ayudaréis a fundar y a consolidar la Casa Stark de Invernalia.


	5. BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (4)

**BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (4)**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que abandonaron Invernalia con destino al sur: al Ojo de Dioses. Era un gran lago situado en la llamada Tierras de los Ríos y en él desembocaba uno de esos ríos. El agua era cristalina, transparente, incluso podías ver tu rostro reflejado en él, y brillaba como un diamante con los rayos del sol. Ese lago tenía un toque mágico, incluso los peces dorados y plateados que por él nadaban poseían un cierto toque de magia.

Brandon se acercó con su caballo a un viejo puente de madera. Estaba rodeado por una gran parte de musgos y helechos. Los troncos del puente se retorcían entre ellos, pero parecía totalmente seguro. Un Niño del Bosque estaba justo al comienzo del puente. Era viejo, muy viejo, con una larga barba blanca que le llegaba por las rodillas, la piel blanca, quebradiza y muy arrugada. Llevaba una túnica hasta los tobillos verde musco, con helechos pegados y una capucha que le cubría toda la cabeza y cara. En su mano derecha llevaba un bastón con muchos nudos en madera blanca y al final una bola de hojas verdes. En su mano izquierda llevaba un farol con una vela verde en su interior y una pequeña llama azulada.

–Hoy los dioses nos acompañan –dijo con una voz quebradiza–. Serán nuestros testigos de la unión de nuestras razas. En la Isla solo pueden entrar los señores convocados tras purificarse en las aguas del lago.

Brandon se acercó al anciano, se bajó de su caballo y se fue hacia el lago. Se agachó, cogió un poco de agua con sus manos y se la echó en la cara. Era refrescante y dulce pero parecía tener un toque sanador, llenar de valor los corazones y eliminar toda la maldad de ellos. A su lado había un joven de unos doce años, con rostro juvenil y alegre, atractivo a decir verdad. Su cabello era ondulado hasta los hombros y pelirrojo. «Besado por el fuego», pensó Brandon.

–Eres aún muy joven para ser un magnar –le dijo Brandon más bien intrigado– ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño alzó sus ojos anaranjados y emitió una infantil sonrisa.

–Me llamo Azor, hijo de Desmond Ahai –su voz era ya plenamente madura– y soy el magnar de mi grupo. Mi padre falleció por el camino y me eligieron su sucesor.

«Este chico llegará a ser grande –pensó Bran–. Besado por el fuego». No sabría decir bien cómo sabía eso, pero lo sentía, sentía la fuerza y el valor que desprendía ese tal Azor. A continuación, y perdiéndole de vista, se acercó hasta el anciano.

–Una vez puros podéis pasar a la guarida de los dioses.

Y el anciano se giró y comenzó a andar, seguido por unos ocho magnars de los grupos de hombres que habían penetrado en Poniente. El aire olía a musgo, a rosas y a rocío. Llegaron al final del puente pero no existía un acceso físico a la isla. Entonces, el anciano golpeó tres veces con su bastón al suelo, pronunció unas extrañas palabras y la maleza, las lianas y toda la flora que cerraba el paso se abrieron formando una puerta natural por donde pasaron ellos. Una vez atravesadas la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

–Bienvenidos seáis –dijo Viejo Niño–. Hoy es un día muy grato. En la morada de los dioses se firmará el pacto entre los Primeros Hombres y los Niños del Bosque. Trataremos las condiciones.

–¿Qué condiciones son esas? –preguntó un hombre con los cabellos rizados negros y los ojos negros también.

–Paciencia, Durran Pesardedioses, paciencia –respondió Viejo Niño–. Nuestras condiciones son simples. La primera es que se respeten nuestros arcianos blancos, pues en ellos residen los dioses. Os damos las demás tierras pero los bosques serán nuestros, en especial los arcianos blancos. La segunda, y última, será la creación de una orden sagrada a ojo de los dioses, los Hombres Verdes. Estos serán los encargados de guardar esta isla. ¿Aceptáis?

Primero se hizo un incómodo silencio. Nadie sabía qué hacer. El primero en afirmar con un gesto de la cabeza fue Brandon Stark. «Este pacto es más que satisfactorio –pensó él–. Tenemos todas las tierras exceptuando los arcianos, podré aumentar mi pequeño reino». A continuación todos los magnars asintieron a la vez.

–Desde el día de hoy, los Primeros Hombres y los Niños del Bosque, como nos llamáis, serán aliados y estarán unidos como una familia –y echó un polvo verde a las llamas y todo quedó reflejado por una brillante luz esmeralda–. Y para que así quede claro y los dioses sean nuestros testigos cada uno de vosotros tallaréis un rostro a uno de los arcianos blancos. Nosotros lo haremos con los restantes. Acercaos: Donel Greyjoy, el Rey Gris; Garth Gardener; Willem Casterly; Azor Ahai; Brandon Stark, el Rey en el Norte; Durran, el Rey Tormenta; Robert Arryn y Jaime Rock, el Rey Montaña.

Brandon se acercó al arciano blanco más cercano. Se quedó contemplándolo, pues el blanco de su corteza y el rojo de sus hojas desprendían un cierto poder. Tocó suavemente el tronco y acarició las delicadas hojas, con su tacto sedoso. Por último, volvió a pasar la mano por el tronco y allí estaba. No sabía cómo había salido pero allí estaba. Era primero unos ojos y una boca entreabierta. De sus orificios salía sangre, o más bien, la savia roja del árbol que parecía sangre. Poco a poco se fue vislumbrando y la cara se transformó en el rostro de Brandon. «¿Cómo es posible?» se preguntó Bran.

–El poder de los dioses –respondió Viejo Niño desde sus espaldas como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento–. El poder del arciano blanco. Tu propio poder, Brandon. Quizás no lo sepas aún, pero serás grande. Algún día nos sentaremos y te explicaremos en qué consiste nuestra magia, como ese vínculo que tienes con ese lobo que has dejado fuera.

Brandon se sorprendió aún más. «¿El lobo? ¿Cómo lo sabe? No se lo he dicho a nadie. Nadie sabe nada acerca de mis sueños», pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más pues Viejo Niño se acercó al fuego, levantó los brazos y los demás se pusieron a su alrededor.

–Ya hemos tallado los rostros. El pacto se ha cerrado. La Edad del Amanecer ha terminado. La Edad de los Héroes ha comenzado para los Primeros Hombres.

* * *

**NOTA:** Aquí han aparecido una serie de héroes, muchos de los cuales son los futuros fundadores de casas muy importantes. Algunos de sus hombres son inventados, pero no así sus casas. Os diré de quiénes se tratan para aclararlo mejor: 1) Rey Gris (sin nombre), rey de las Islas del Hierro y fundador de la Casa Greyjoy; 2) Garth Gardener o Garth Manoverde, Rey del Dominio y fundador de su casa; 3) Casa Casterly reyes de Roca Casterly y extinguida por los ándalos; 4) Durran Pesardedioses, Rey Tormenta y constructor de Bastión de Tormentas; y 5) Rey Montaña (sin nombre), en lucha constante contra la Casa Arryn. He creado el personaje de Robert Arryn como fundador histórico de la Casa Arryn. Y por último ya conocéis a Azor Ahai y a Brandon el Constructor.


	6. BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (5)

**BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (5)**

El cortejo estaba a las puertas de las murallas de Invernalia. Era un día frío, muy frío. El invierno y la nieve habían llegado antes de lo previsto y las noches cada vez eran más largas. Hacía ya dos años del Pacto entre los Primeros Hombres y los Niños del Bosque. Allí había conocido a Durran, el Rey Tormenta, con el cual ya compartía una gran amistad. Fue Brandon quien, por petición de Durran, había ayudado a este, junto con los Niños, a construir su fortaleza del sur, a la cual la habían bautizado como Bastión de Tormentas, siendo el séptimo intento.

Hacía tan solo un año que había unido la Casa Stark con la Casa Reed, la cual había jurado primera fidelidad a la Casa. Cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente Meera, hija menor de Jojen Reed, se casaría con Rickard, primogénito de Brandon Stark. Tan solo un año que había decido ampliar su reino desde el Cuello, por lo que había mandado a Jojen con su ejército a conquistar toda la zona del Cuello y fundar allí su fortaleza y su Casa.

El cortejo iba vestido de lana negra y con las cabezas tapadas. Portaba en sus hombros un féretro con un estandarte con un lobo huargo de cenizo corriendo sobre campo de plata. Era el emblema que había elegido Brandon para su casa. Era el primer estandarte que tenían los Primeros Hombres en Poniente. Los que iban en primera línea del cortejo llevaban una serie de velas de sebo encendidas. Todos iban en un silencio sepulcral.

Brandon estaba en la Puerta de Oriente. A su lado estaba su esposa Ygritte con un vestido negro en señal de duelo. A sus pies estaba sentado erguido el lobo huargo, al cual Rickard había bautizado como Noche. Los niños, Rickard, Theon y Arya, estaban dormidos en sus respectivos aposentos, pues ya hacía horas que había caído la noche. «¿O ni siquiera había salido el sol?», Brandon no lo sabría con certeza.

Theon Stark, el hermano menor del rey, había ido al norte a sofocar una revuelta y ahora regresaba sin vida, encerrado en un ataúd que sería su futura morada. El cortejo se paró y los portadores depositaron el sarcófago a los pies del rey. Brandon se acercó, acarició la madera y abrió la tapadera. «Este no es ya mi hermano». Lo que quedaba del atractivo y vivaracho Theon era ya un cuerpo en el que prácticamente se veían los huesos, sus ropas y sus armas.

–Llevadlo al Bosque de Dioses –ordenó Brandon.

En estos últimos años, Brandon había aprendido mucho acerca de la cultura de los Niños, e incluso había abrazado su religión al igual que muchos norteños. Ahora esos arcianos blancos eran también sus dioses, a los cuales rezaba todas las noches y acudía al Bosque cada vez que necesitaba consuelo. Allí sería donde diera el último adiós a su hermano antes de ser enterrado en las criptas más profundas de Invernalia. Allí estaban solos: él y su hermano con el que había compartido la infancia, pues tenía tan solo cinco años menos que Brandon.

–Oh Theon… ¿Cómo has podido dejarme solo? –dijo Brandon mientras se sentaba en un tocón de un antiguo árbol caído justo al lado del cuerpo de su hermano–. No debí mandarte allí. Yo soy el rey, mi obligación era ir yo en persona a aplastar la revuelta. Lo siento, hermano, pero no te preocupes que vengaré tu muerte y ajusticiaré a tus asesinos. Lo juro por mi persona, por nuestros difuntos padres, lo juro por Invernalia.

Se puso frente el rostro del árbol corazón. La savia roja brillaba con la luz plateada de la luna. Brandon se puso de rodillas y comenzó su oración. Oraba por el alma de su hermano, oraba por sus antepasados difuntos, oraba por su pueblo, oraba por su mujer para que tuviera un futuro bueno y oraba por sus hijos, para que crecieran fuertes, sanos y la valentía y el honor nunca les fallasen.

En medio del silencio de la noche se oyó un crujido. «El sonido del viento», se dijo Brandon. Pero al rato otro crujido y el sonido de unos pasos arrastrándose. El aire se fue convirtiendo en más frío, hasta que su respiración se condensó hasta soltar vaho. Brandon estaba solo, o al menos eso creía. Se levantó con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada y se giró. Sus ojos grises toparon con unos ojos azules capaces de convertir en puro hielo hasta el corazón más caliente. El frío era tremendo, pese a la cantidad de capas de piel que el rey llevaba encima.

Brandon retrocedió asustado y al hacerlo lo vio. Era una figura a la que reconocía, una figura que hace tan solo unos minutos yacía muerta en el sarcófago. Era su hermano, o el espectro de su hermano, pero ahora tenía vida. Se fue acercando a él cada vez más, con pasos muy pesados. Sus brazos se estiraron, aferraron el cuello de Brandon y comenzaron a apretar con una fuerza sobrehumana. El Stark desenvainó su espada y consiguió clavársela en pleno corazón, mientras una débil lágrima se le congelada en la mejilla. Pero el muerto no se detuvo.

Apretaba y apretaba hasta cortarle la respiración. Hielo estaba clavado en su pecho hasta la empuñadura, pero el espectro parecía no haberse dando cuenta. Se oyó un gruñido, aunque a Brandon le costaba cada vez más ver. Una figura negra saltó encima del cuerpo de su hermano y ambos cayeron al suelo. Bran rodó y se le metió nieve en la boca. La escupió y dio una honda bocanada de aire, aire que era vida. Noche estaba mordiéndole el cuello y le desgarró un trozo de sangre, pero el cuerpo ni sangró ni se percató. Brandon volvió a coger la espada y el muerto hizo lo mismo y las dos espadas de cobre chocaron.

Brandon le clavó la espada en un hombro y luego se agachó para esquivar un golpe de su rival que iba justo al cuello. Por su parte, Noche lanzaba dentelladas al agresor. El rey se incorporó y el espectro le clavó el puño en una de sus mejillas con todas sus fuerzas. Brandon cayó de nuevo a la nieve y el cuerpo de su hermano cogió su espada con las dos manos y la clavó. Stark tuvo tiempo para rodar el tiempo justo en que la espada quedaba clavada en la nieve. Su hermano la volvió a coger y se abalanzó hacia el vivo y lo estampó contra uno de los árboles.

El golpe dejó sin respiración al rey pero con una fuerza que nunca supo de dónde la sacó, cogió de los hombros a lo que quedaba de su dulce hermano y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. El cuerpo de Theon cayó en las velas encendidas que tenía Brandon para su velatorio y las telas comenzaron a arder con mucha rapidez y su cuerpo se convirtió en una bola de fuego. Emitió un chillido espectral, o lo que parecía ser un grito, comenzó a correr como loco en todas las direcciones hasta que finalmente se tiró de bruces contra la nieve, ya muerto definitivamente.

Brandon se fue corriendo hacia la fortaleza y allí encontró a Wyman Poole.

–Su Alteza –dijo este cuando le vio– está herido. Llamaré a Viejo Niño para que le cure.

Y se fue corriendo. A los pocos segundos Viejo Niño estaba inspeccionando las heridas en los aposentos reales. La reina se había puesto una bata de dormir y aún llevaba la redecilla del pelo.

–Mi hermano… su cuerpo… –dijo Brandon.

–Shhh –le mandó a callar Viejo Niño–. Lo sabemos todo. Ya hemos ido al Bosque y hemos enterrado a tu hermano. Esta vez descansará en paz.

–Alteza –comenzó a decir Poole– nos han llegado noticias aterradoras del norte. Los campesinos y los guerreros dicen que los muertos han vuelto a la vida. Hablan de unos seres blancos como la nieve y de unos ojos azules…

«Muertos que vuelven a la vida… Esto no puede estar pasando realmente», pensó Brandon Stark mientras yacía tumbado en la cama lleno de las heridas que le había causado su hermano muerto.

–Es cierto eso, Brandon –dijo el Niño del Bosque con toda a solemnidad posible–. Los muertos vuelven a la vida para traer destrucción y muerte a todos nosotros. Es una señal de maldad. Esos seres blancos de ojos azules… Alteza, hay que convocar a todos los hombres de Poniente y a todos los Niños del Bosque, a todos los que podamos conseguir. Los Otros se han despertado y han vuelto.


	7. BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (6)

**BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (6)**

Hacía meses y meses, quizás años, que el sol no había vuelto a aparecer. El invierno era insoportable. Hacía mucho frío y el hielo ocupaba medio Poniente, incluso había bajado por el Cuello con dirección sur. Los hombres de estos tiempos comenzaron a llamar la era de la Larga Noche. Tanto Brandon como sus generales habían visto a los niños recién nacidos morir congelados, la leche de sus madres congelarse en sus pezones sin haber siquiera salido, ancianos fallecidos en sus camas con el brasero encendido,… Habían ya muerto muchas personas, pero la mayoría de estas volvían a la vida en forma de espectros.

Los Otros eran bastante numerosos por lo que se oía, aunque aún no habían visto muchos y siempre estaban muy alejados. Sin embargo, la horda de muertos era inmensa: caballos lleno de gusanos, osos medio podridos, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos. Todos blancos como la nieve y con esos siniestros ojos azules. Pronto descubrieron que el fuego podía con ellos, y era la única arma fiable para matarlos definitivamente.

–Alteza, debemos continuar hacia el norte –dijo Hellman Piedemadera.

–Es cierto –corroboró Viejo Niño–, cuanto más nos quedemos aquí más pronto moriremos de frío.

Los Niños del Bosque del norte se habían unido a los hombres para vencer a un enemigo común: los Otros. Era figuras humanas, muy altas y demacradas, con una piel excesivamente pálida y unos ojos azules tan profundos que ardían como el fuego. Cada vez que aparecían, el frío aumentaba considerablemente. Iban protegidos por una especie de armadura brillante que cambiaba de color y llevaban unas espadas largas de cristal azulado. Brandon había comprobado además de que se movían muy silenciosamente y tenían un gran dominio de la espada, e incluso creía que podían oler o percibir el calor de la vida e iban a por ella.

–De acuerdo, sigamos el camino –dijo Brandon con un tono de voz que demostraba el agotamiento extremo.

Pocas habían sido las horas que dormían durante el día, o quizás era de noche. La sensación de día y noche se había perdido, incluso algunos habían perdido las esperanzas. El recuerdo del sol y del calor sobre la piel era excesivo, pero había que combatir a esos demonios.

Tras varios días de camino llegaron a lo más al norte, hasta llegar a unas montañas que parecían unos colmillos de hielo, por lo que fueron denominadas Colmillos Helados. En una explanada montaron las tiendas de pieles, no se atrevían a encender hogueras grandes por el temor de llamar a los espectros. «No hay que llamarlos antes de tiempo, ya tendremos la oportunidad de luchar contra ellos», pensó Brandon y así se lo dijo a su pueblo. La comida fue carne de caballo cruda y medio congelada, pero mejor eso que nada. Hacía ya días que se habían acabado el pan, el queso y el bacon, la carne en salazón y las verduras. La única carne que les quedaba era la de los caballos muertos por el frío durante el trayecto. Tras la escasa comida, Brandon se arrebujó en sus pieles y sus ojos se cerraron.

_Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu_

Era un toque de cuerno. Brandon, sumergido en su sueño, abrió los ojos sin saber qué pasaba. «Solo es un toque. La partida de exploradores ha regresado», se tranquilizó el rey.

_Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu_

Otro toque más. Habían establecido que dos toques significaban que otros hombres los estaban atacando. Brandon se apresuró a ponerse en pie, colocarse la armadura y coger sus armas. Salió de la tienda al mismo tiempo que sus hombres. La nieve les llegaba por las rodillas y el frío penetraba en los huesos. «Hace frío. Demasiado frío», se dijo el Stark.

_Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu_

Tres toques. Tres toques de cuerno que solo podía significar una cosa… Los Otros estaban atacando el campamento. Los Otros y su ejército de espectros. Aquella sería, sin duda, una dura batalla.

–Alteza –dijo uno de sus hombres– se han avistado a los Otros al oeste. Están a tan solo cien pasos de aquí.

–Llama a nuestros hombres y a los Niños del Bosque –le ordenó el rey.

El campamento estaba lleno de hombres procedentes de todo Poniente. La noticia y la llamada habían llegado a todos los rincones y los hombres habían acudido en masa. Se decía que incluso se habían visto espectros cerca del Brazo, lo más al sur posible.

Brandon, acompañado siempre por su huargo, se fue con su caballo hacia la dirección indicada, al oeste y allí estaban. Una horda de espectros con la piel medio podrida o congelada, caminando, alzando sus espadas contra sus hermanos. Algo más alejados estaban ellos, los Otros, en sus corceles muertos y con esa espada siniestra.

–Brandon –dijo a su lado Viejo Niño–, ¿estás preparado?

–Un rey siempre tiene que estar preparado –le respondió Bran.

–Estupendo, no olvides tu valor y lo que has aprendido de nosotros. Este es tu pueblo y tus tierras. Tú eres el rey y tú tienes que vencer –le dijo el Niño del Bosque.

Al momento los dos corrieron hacia los espectros. Ya se habían enfrentado anteriormente a estos en una multitud de batalla, pues eran seres que no dormían y no descansaban, pero esa era distinta. En esa estaban presentes los Otros, y Brandon los vio nada más acercarse al primer grupo de espectros.

Tras abatir y prended fuego a un batallón de muertos por completo, Bran y Viejo Niño salieron al encuentro de los Otros. A medida que se acercaban a ellos, el frío les atravesaban la carne como espadas al rojo vivo. Aprovechando que uno de los Otros había desmontado de su muerta grupa para aniquilar a veinte hombres sin problemas, Viejo Niño aceleró el paso y se colocó justo frente a él.

–Aquí acaba tu camino, demonio del hielo –le gritó este.

El Otro emitió un frío sonido que parecía ser una carcajada. Cogió su espada y se la lanzó, pero Viejo Niño paró el golpe con su espada de piedra. Brando mientras tanto seguía corriendo para acercarse a ellos lo máximo posible, pero un espectro lo tiró a la nieve. Las espadas del Otro y del Niño del Bosque chocaban y chocaban sin parar, hasta que salieron de la espalda de Viejo Niño dos espectros que le agarraron de los brazos y su espada de piedra cayó al suelo. El Otro volvió a imitar ese sonido. Se estaba riendo de la situación. Cogió su espada azul y le atravesó el corazón hasta la empuñadura. Los ojos de Viejo Niño se cerraron a los segundos y su piel se tornó blanca como la nieve.

Brandon vio caer el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y, preso de ira, le cortó la cabeza al espectro y se abalanzó hacia el Otro. Le lanzó una estocada pero este la paró con su espada de cristal. El cobre de Brandon cuando chocó con el cristal del Otro se enfrío, se heló y se rompió en muchos fragmentos. El Otro volvió a emitir ese sonido a modo de risa. Bran, desesperado, estuvo palpando la nieve en busca de cualquier objeto para defenderse del demonio de hielo pero solo encontró la espada de piedra de Viejo Niño manchada con su propia sangre. La cogió, la empuñó y le lanzó una estocada al Otro que la paró con su espada azulada. Una y otra vez lo intentó Brandon con toda su furia pero con sentido común. «Si me equivoco moriré».

Brandon estaba empapado en sudor del esfuerzo y el Otro no parecía ni notar los movimientos realizados. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas, estaba exhausto. «Tengo que intentarlo por mi familia y por Poniente». Cogió la espada, se abalanzó hacia el Otro y se la clavó en el pecho. La piedra le atravesó la armadura y comenzó a correr un pequeño río azulado. El Otro emitió un chillido y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un líquido viscoso y frío, muy frío, hasta que de él no quedó nada. De pronto, todos los espectros y los Otros desaparecieron al momento.

El rey en el Norte se acercó al campamento con el cuerpo sin vida de Viejo Niño en sus brazos. Todos se pusieron a su alrededor.

–Preparad una pira –ordenó el rey–. Viejo Niño se merece un funeral digno de héroes.

En dos horas habían preparado una pira con troncos de madera y hojas secas. Tres Niños del Bosque y Brandon llevaron el cuerpo de Viejo Niño en un sarcófago de madera adornado con hojas. Lo colocaron y se pusieron en un círculo.

–Viejo Niño, guerrero insaciable –comenzó a decir Brandon–, héroe de los Primeros Hombres, amigo fiel, maestro y curandero, guardián de los bosques. Y ahora su guardia ha terminado. Que descanse allá donde esté.

Cogió un tronco incendiado y prendió fuego a la base de la pira. En pocos minutos el monumento fúnebre estaba ardiendo. Brandon se acercó a Pelo de Nieve y le preguntó acerca de la espada de piedra de Viejo Niño.

–Obsidiana –respondió Pelo de Nieve– es obsidiana. Por lo visto, alteza, hemos encontrado una forma de derrotar a los Otros. Ordenad a todos que recojan toda la obsidiana posible. Y si es preciso, que la extraigan del interior de la tierra. Los Niños del Bosque os ayudaremos.


	8. BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (7)

**BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (7)**

Brandon había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de batallas que había tenido lugar entre los espectros y los Primeros Hombres. La noche había caído en Poniente y estaba durando una generación entera. Niños pequeños nacían y morían envueltos en la Larga Noche, como ya fue bautizada. Hubo muchas bajas y todos los muertos en combate eran quemados para evitar que volvieran a la vida en poder de los Otros. Tenían que acabar con esos seres muertos. Brandon y sus hombres habían visto cómo los Otros secuestraban a los bebés para dárselos de comer a su ejército de muertos vivientes.

Corría además el rumor de que un magnar lideraba un grupo de hombres y Niños por esas tierras del norte, resistiendo ante los Otros y derrotándolos en un sinfín de batallas. Decían incluso que gracias a él y a su espada de fuego los Otros estaban siendo aniquilados. «Tengo que encontrar ese grupo y unirme a su líder», pensó Brandon mientras miraba lo que quedaba del fuego de aquel día.

–Levantad el campamento, nos vamos –ordenó el rey.

El grupo comenzó a cargar con sus escasas posesiones y comenzaron el traslado, ganando territorio a los Otros. Stark echaba de menos la presencia de Viejo Niño, nunca se olvidaba de él y, lo que era mejor, de todo lo que había aprendido de este. Cada vez controlaba mejor sus sueños y los podía interpretar y ya le resultaba más fácil poder entrar en la mente de su huargo. Incluso se podía comunicar con su mujer y sus hijos mediante los arcianos blancos, los cuales crecían mucho sin que él pudiera estar presente. Ahora su mano derecha era Pelo de Nieve.

Cinco días, o lo que parecía haber sido cinco, encontraron al grupo de la resistencia de los hombres. Brandon fue conducido directamente ante el que lideraba la resistencia. El magnar era un hombre robusto, musculoso y de rostro fiero. Tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y rojo como el fuego. Sus ojos también eran anaranjados. «Ese rostro me es conocido pero, ¿dónde lo había visto antes?», se preguntó el rey.

–Magnar, Brandon de la Casa Stark y Rey en el Norte pide una audiencia –dijo el hombre que le había conducido hasta la tienda– y viene con su ejército.

Aquel hombre besado por el fuego levantó la mirada de la mesa, se levantó y se acercó hacia Brandon.

–Me alegra volver a verte, Brandon –dijo él con una voz más o menos fría–. Hacía ya décadas que no nos veíamos, aunque conozco las historias que se cuentan de ti.

«¿Así que nos conocemos?» y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Aquel hombre frío y fiero, salvaje en muchos sentidos, era aquel niño dulce y encantador que conoció en el Ojo de Dioses: Azor Ahai. Pero, ¿cómo era posible?

–¿Azor? –preguntó Brandon extrañado.

–Así es, viejo amigo –le respondió este al tiempo que con la mano le ofrecía una silla de madera.

Se llevaron horas y horas hablando de sus últimas batallas, de las debilidades que habían encontrado en el enemigo, de las huestes que estaban repartidas por todo Poniente, aunque la mayor parte se encontraba en el norte donde los Otros eran más fuertes, y de cómo iba a ser la batalla que se avecinaba. Uno de los hombres de Ahai entró con un plato de carne de caballo en una salsa blanca y una jarra de vino rojo con dos copas de madera. El vino estaba especiado y caliente pero cuando estaba por la mitad se heló de pronto. El aire se congeló y costaba respirarlo sin sentir punzadas en el pecho. Azor Ahai se puso en pie de inmediato y Brandon le siguió.

_Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu_, _aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu_, _aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu_

Tres toques. Brandon ya sabía el significado.

–El enemigo está aquí, Brandon –dijo Azor y cogió su espada. Era una extraña espada que parecía estar hecho de fuego puro. Era naranja y roja y resplandecía por todas partes, dando calor a todos los que se encontraban cerca.

Brandon ya había oído siniestras historias acerca de su poder. Unos decían que _Dueña de Luz_, como así se llamaba, había cogido su poder del sacrificio que hizo Azor de su hijo recién nacido, atravesándole el corazón. Otros decían que el único corazón que había atravesado fue el de su esposa. Sea lo que fuese la cuestión era que la espada era mágica. «Un punto más a nuestro favor».

–Hermanos –comenzó diciendo Ahai en alta voz, convocando a todos los hombres y Niños a su alrededor– nuestros hijos no conocen la luz solar. Nuestros hijos, nuestras mujeres, nuestras familias y amigos, viven en el miedo y en la destrucción por parte de los Otros. Hoy se decidirá el destino de Poniente. Hoy lucharemos en batalla por el amanecer de nuestros días. ¡¿Estáis conmigo?!

Como respuesta obtuvo el sonido de espadas de obsidiana, arma elegida para atacar a los demonios de hielo, en los escudos de cuero y metal de centenares de guerreros. Debajo, a los pies de la colina, estaban ellos. Una horda de centenares de espectros y decenas de Otros.

–¡A por ellos! –gritó Azor y se abalanzó hacia el grupo enemigo.

Su espada de fuego llenaba de rojo el aire cuando daba tajadas los espectros que al rato comenzaban a arder. Brandon también arremetía con su espada a los espectros, mientras que con la otra les prendía fuego. En poco tiempo, el aire estaba teñido de negro y a olor a carne ardiendo. Los espectros caían por centenares y aparecieron ellos. Los Otros se estaban acercando más y más, incluso habían bajado de sus grupas para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra los indefensos humanos. Uno de ellos se fue acercando con mucha rapidez y de forma sigilosa a las espaldas de Azor Ahai con la espalda el alto.

–¡Azor! –gritó Brandon mientras le cortaba un brazo a un espectro y le metía fuego– ¡Detrás de ti!

Azor se giró más rápido que el viento. Miró la cara al demonio y le sonrió. Este le lanzó la espada directamente hacia el cuello pero Ahai la paró con su espada de fuego y partió el arma azul. La cara del Otro se contrajo en una mueca de total sorpresa, pero Azor no le dio tiempo a más. Cargó con todas sus fuerzas su espada con dirección a su cuello y al segundo estaba su cabeza rodando por la nieve y su cuerpo derritiéndose.

Esto hizo que el valor y la fuerza volvieran a los corazones de los hombres y de los Niños, los cuales comenzaron a luchar con más bravura. Todos comenzaron a blandir las espadas, a prender fuego e incluso a enfrentarse a los Otros con sus obsidianas. Azor ya llevaba otro demonio más muerto y Brandon había acabado con su primero.

Y habían ganado. Tras horas y horas de lucha interminable, los Primeros Hombres y los Niños del Bosque habían ganado. Lo poco que quedó de los Otros huyó mucho más al norte.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos aseados se reunieron alrededor de en una fogata Azor, Brandon, Pelo de Nieve y otros grandes magnars de todo Poniente desde el sur hasta el norte.

–Tenemos que proteger Poniente –comenzó Pelo de Nieve–. Hoy han huido pero no quiere decir que no regresen.

–¿Una muralla? –añadió Azor Ahai.

–Un muro de hielo –respondió Brandon–. ¿Qué sobra en el norte? Hielo tenemos a montones. Los Niños del Bosque le lanzarán hechizos para que los demonios no penetren y los gigantes nos ayudarán. Haremos el muro más alto que se haya visto y crearemos una guardia: la Guardia de la Noche, para que lo protejan y nos protejan de los Otros.

Y todos aceptaron la propuesta.


	9. BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (8)

**BRANDON EL CONSTRUCTOR (8)**

En cinco años habían cambiado mucho las cosas. Ygritte había muerto al dar a luz a su cuarto hijo y Brandon se había casado de nuevo, teniendo tres hijos más con la nueva esposa. Pero lo más importante era que el sol había vuelto. La Larga Noche se había esfumado, el sol salió resplandeciente y vino una floreciente primavera.

Brandon se había trasladado al norte para supervisar en persona la construcción del muro que iba desde los Colmillos Helados hasta la Bahía de las Focas. La Guardia de la Noche ya estaba funcionando desde hacía cinco años, incluso habían comenzado la construcción de varias fortalezas: Castillo Negro, Colina Escarcha, Marcahielo y Fuerte de la Noche, donde tenían su base principal. Y para que los miembros de la Guardia pudieran sobrevivir, Brandon le dio las tierras llamadas Agasajo, una extensión de terreno fértil de veinticinco leguas al sur del muro. Así, la Guardia podrá conseguir el debido sustento para alimentarse y seguir creciendo.

–Cuidado con esos bloques –dijo Brandon al grupo que transportaba el hielo.

Tal y como había ideado Brandon, el Muro se estaba formando con grandes bloques de hielo. Estos bloques, demasiado pesados para un ser humano, estaban siendo transportados por gigantes, los cuales estaban trabajando codo con codo con los humanos y los Niños.

–Pelo de Nieve –llamó Brandon al Niño del Bosque–, en cuanto podáis, lanzar los hechizos que sepáis al muro para que no entren los Otros y Poniente esté seguro.

El Muro llevaba ya unas cuantas leguas de altura. El grupo de Niños del Bosque se pusieron frente a este, todos levantaron los brazos y comenzaron el ritual.

–Dioses, proteged estas tierras –decían los Niños–. Dioses, proteged a sus habitantes –el hielo cambiaba de color con cada palabra. «O quizás sea la luz solar la que el que hace hielo se vea de distintos colores»–. Dioses, alejad a los demonios y a lo maligno de estas tierras. Cerrad las puertas y que nunca jamás puedan entrar.

Y los Niños siguieron hablando, haciendo que el Muro se estremeciera y cambiara de color. A la noche, Poniente estaba a salvo y el Muro era su protector.


	10. PARADA TEMPORAL

**Por motivos de estudios tengo que interrumpir temporalmente esta historia. Gracias a todos mis seguidores y lectores. Volveremos con el rey Theon el Lobo Hambriento**


End file.
